Yossi VeJager
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Mehrere Soldaten heben ein Grab aus. Ihre Einheit ist gerade von einer gefährlichen Patrouille an der israelisch-libanesischen Grenze zurückgekehrt. Der Zugführer Yossi, ein umsichtiger und wortkarger Oberleutnant, möchte das Grab aus hygienischen Gründen eigentlich noch tiefer haben. Erst dann wird klar, wer beerdigt werden soll: Während die Einheit unterwegs war, fiel in der Küche des Vorpostens die Kühlung aus, und trotz der winterlichen Temperaturen verwandelten sich die Vorräte an frischen Lebensmitteln in eine faulige Masse. Jagger ist ein lebenslustiger junger Leutnant in Yossis Zug und eigentlich dessen genaues Gegenteil; die Soldatinnen im Vorposten sind verliebt in ihn und niemand ahnt, dass er und Yossi ein Liebespaar sind. Obwohl in den Israel Defense Forces Homosexualität offiziell schon lange kein Problem mehr ist, würde eine Beziehung unter zwei Offizieren der gleichen Einheit unweigerlich zur Auseinanderversetzung der beiden führen, da durch den Einsatz in einer Einheit ihre Urteilsfähigkeit beeinträchtigt werden könnte. Deswegen versuchen die beiden, dies bis zum Ende ihrer Dienstzeit zu verheimlichen. Dann meldet sich ein vorgesetzter Stabsoffizier zu Besuch an, um eine erneute Erkundung anzuordnen und zugleich mit einer der Funkerinnen etwas Geschlechtsverkehr zu haben. Vor dem Einsatz feiert die Einheit noch eine wilde Party. Nachdem Yossis Patrouille die ganze Nacht in einem Hinterhalt vergebens auf Terroristen gewartet hat, kommt der Befehl zum Rückzug. Erst da merken die Soldaten, dass sie selbst in einen Hinterhalt geraten sind: Eine Mine explodiert und tötet Jagger. Yossi darf seinen Schmerz nicht zeigen und muss gemeinsam mit Kameraden Jaggers Eltern die Nachricht vom Tod des Sohnes überbringen. english Spoiler warning Yossi (Ohad Knoller) commands a troop of soldiers in the snow-covered mountains near Lebanon. In secrecy, he leads a homosexual relationship with his second-in-command, Lior (Yehuda Levi), who is called Jagger by everyone for his rock star-like handsomeness. As they have little privacy at the post, they have to go on patrol together to get the opportunity for some sex. One day, a colonel (Sharon Raginiano) arrives at the base with two females, one of whom he immediately has sex with in the bunker. The other one, Yaeli (Aya Koren, credited as Aya Steinovitz), is very interested in Jagger, while she refuses the sexual advances of Ofir (Assi Cohen), who tries to make clear to her that Jagger is not particularly interested in her. The colonel is there to supervise a nighttime ambush, of which Yossi is resentful because of the full moon, and also because he fears for Jagger's safety. And indeed Jagger is fatally injured that night, dying in the arms of his lover, who only now is able to articulate his love for him. At the funeral reception at Lior's parents' house, Jagger's mother mistakes Yaeli for his girlfriend. She laments that she knew very little about her son, including his favorite song, which Yossi is able to tell her. français Yossi et Jagger est un film israélien sorti en 2002 et réalisé par Eytan Fox. Tiré d’une histoire véridique, le film raconte l'amour secret de deux jeunes soldats de l'armée de Tsahal. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Awards of the Israeli Television Academy' 2003 **Beste darstellerische Leistung in einem Drama, einer Miniserie oder einem TV-Film / Best Acting in a Drama, Miniseries or Television Movie / Mieux agissant dans un drame, une mini-série ou un film de télévision: Yehuda Levi **Bestes inländisches TV-Drama / Best Original Television Drama / Le meilleur drame original de télévision *'Dallas OUT TAKES' 2003 **Bester Schauspieler / Best Actor / Le meilleur acteur: Yehuda Levi *'GLAAD Media Awards' 2004 **Herausragender Film - Begrezte Freigabe / Outstanding Film - Limited Release / Film exceptionnel - dégagement limité *'Glitter Awards' 2004 **Bester ausländischer Film / Best Foreign Film / Le meilleur film étranger **Bester Film / Best Picture / La meilleure image *'Torino International Gay & Lesbian Film Festival' 2003 **Publikumspreis - Bester Film / Audience Award - Best Feature Film / Récompense d'assistances - le meilleur film de dispositif: Eytan Fox *'Tribeca Film Festival' 2003 **Bester Schauspieler / Best Actor / Le meilleur acteur: Ohad Knoller Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:006.jpg Tommy-76 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:2002 Kategorie:Israel_-_Isra%C3%ABl